Home is Where the Chaos Is
by LuckySilver
Summary: Fanfiction won't let me log into my other account, so I had to start over. It's picking up where I left off in my other story, which goes by the same title. Check inside for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky: This is my new account, as Fanfiction refuses to let me log onto my other one. If you didn't know already, that would be TwoStrangeGirls. If you haven't read my original story, you might wanna check that out.**

**Jason: I'm hunnnngggryyyyy.**

**Lucky: Will you get out of here? This is a serious A/N! My account is no longer in service!**

**Jason: Fine. You can do the disclaimer yourself.**

**Lucky: Whatever. I don't own PJO. And I'm really sorry, to everyone who'd been folloewing my updates. I haven't been very reliable lately, have I? Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I can't post the previous chapters, as that would be copyright. Sorry, again!**

"Andromeda?" Reyna asked. "Do you go by Andy?"

Andromeda punched Jason in the eye, which, despite her size, hurt considerably.

"Yes. Let. Me. Go."

Jason groaned and brought his free hand to his eye. Reyna ignored his complaining and took Andromeda's hand gently.

"Sweetheart, we're friends of your dads. He asked us to come and find you."

The blond girl froze. She slowly slipped her hand out of Jason's weakening fist and gripped Reyna's fingers.

"Dad?" She asked quietly. "Dad sent someone to look for me?"

"Well, not you so much as your- OW!"

Jason fell back to the ground as Reyna's shoe met his gut. Moaning, he lay on the ground, now clutching both his stomach and his eye, and let Reyna continue.

"Of course."

She stroked Andy's hair and gently disarmed the girl. "My name's Reyna. That's Jason."

She pointed to the squirming blonde on the ground.

"Are you taking me home?" Andy asked.

"No," Jason muttered sarcastically. "We traveled hundreds of miles to take your shoes."

Apparently, he didn't mutter it quietly enough because a hand collided with his head.

"He's kidding, baby," Reyna assured her. "We'll take you home."

Sirens whooped somewhere off to their right. Jason stood up and peered around the corner. Firetrucks, police cars and ambulances whirred past cars.

"Can we get moving?" He asked. "I don't want to be here any longer that necissary."

Reyna smiled at Andy, who stared back at her with big gray eyes. After a moment, she looked up and nodded at him.

"Yeah. Let's beat it."

Three hours later, the trio had set up a camp at a toddler's park. Andy was snuggled in Jason's jacket in a tunnel slide. Reyna sat on gaurd at the top of the slide. Jason, tired but unable to sleep, perched on a swing.

The sun would disappear any second. Thoughts circled through his mind, from the quest to Andromeda to Apollo (don't ask). He felt weak- not a usual emotion for a child of Jupiter. He hadn't been able to calm down a little girl, and he was expected to lead a quest to kill a legendary beast.

"Jason."

Reyna was motioning him over quietly. Reluctantly, he left his swing and took a seat next to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She studied him for a moment. "You're not. I know you better than that, Jason. I won't ask, but just keep in mind that you're not fooling me with your 'tough guy' cover."

"Maybe that's 'cuz my stomach is in pain. I think I have a bruise, you know."

"Sorry about that," She smiled. "But you kind of asked for it."

He laughed lightly. Reyna's head found his shoulder, and in a moment, she was gone. He hesitantly draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Almost there." She murmered against his shirt.

With that, she was officially asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky: I'm back! So, a question for all of you Hunger Games fans out there. I've been meaning to ask this for a while, actually. Does Johanna remind you guys of Thalia, too? I don't know why... **

**Jason: The chick who stripped in front of Katniss... reminds you of my sister?**

**Lucky: Yeah. Don't you usually do some question or something? We gotta get up and running again, Jason!**

**Jason: Right! Who says this? "In fact, I like to think of all of you... As my daughters! And that makes me... Your mama! And a very loving, and caring mama I am!"**

**Lucky: I know!**

**Jason: I know you know. Shut up. Disclaimer: This story has just been disclaimed. Booyah!  
Lucky: Whoa, dejavu. **

**Jason: Okaaayy...**

**Lucky: For some reason, I feel like Jason should lose his pants now and reveal polka dot underpants. Why? I don't know! What is wrong with me?**

Utah was just as hot and dusty as Jason remembered it.

He didn't mind the heat, so long as this trip didn't end like the last one. He was constantly stealing glances at Reyna, who kept trying to talk to Andy about her father's tips and secrets. Andy- unfortunately- wasn't budging.

They'd hopped on a plane to Utah, hailed a cab outside the airport, and now the trio was pulling up to the Kindslie house. Andy was fussing over a stain on her shirt, blabbering something about looking presentable to her father.

In the past two days, she'd been letting herself have a little fun. She, Jason and Reyna had stopped by an Offspring concert, and Andy had ended up dancing on a table. Jason was going to suggest that it was the Apollo blood that had caused it, but then remembered that the god had helped him and decided to keep his mouth shut. Long story short, Andy was now trying to compose herself for her father, and had lost all traces of a personality.

Before the trio had even rang the doorbell, the door swung open. Bryn, with her dark hair flying behind her, was down the steps in two bounds and had Andy enveloped in a hug.

"Hello," Jason muttered to Reyna. He got an elbow in the ribs.

"Andy, baby!" Bryn kissed the top of her sisters head and shook her a little.

"Hey, Bryn," Andy's voice was muffled against Bryn's chest. "Missed you."

"Ahem."

Four heads snapped up to find Gale Kindslie in the doorway. Arms crossed over his chest, he suddenly reminded Jason of Preator Eli Dawson back at Camp Jupiter. A very angry, old Eli Dawson. With some serious family issues.

Gale looked at Andy and jerked his head at the door. "Andromeda, child, get inside. Bryn, you're supposed to be cleaning the study, are you not?"

Andy dettached herself from Bryn and scrambled inside. Bryn glared at her father, but trotted behind her sister into the house. Jason thought he could hear a raspy male yelp, but it could have been his imagination. Then there was a loud thud and a laugh from Bryn and Andy. Reyna raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged.

"Very good," Gale acknowledged. "I'm grateful."

He began to shut the door, but Reyna lunged forward and grabbed his arm.  
"Nah- ah." She growled, shaking her head and litterally _yanking_ him back outside.

"We had a deal," Jason agreed. "We found your daughter. Now you give us our information."

Gale ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Hm. I suppose I did, didn't I? Very well, I am a man of my word. Come along."

Jason and Reyna shared a nervous look.

"Uh, why don't you give us our little cheat sheet out here?" Jason suggested.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "All right. Wait here, child."

He disappeared inside the house.

Reyna sighed. "He's not gonna come out."  
"Nope," Jason agreed. "Definately not coming out."

And he didn't. Actually, a few minutes later, Bryn snuck out the door soundlessly. She ran across the lawn and shoved a dusty old book into Jason's hands.

"Not a word to anyone about this," She warned. "I could get in so much trouble."

"Uh, thanks." Jason tried.

Bryn shook her head. "Whatever. Just be careful, okay? And... nevermind. You can do it!"

And then she spun around and snuck back into her prison of a home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky: I was halfway through writing this chapter, when I looked up at the screen and realized, "Hey- this isn't my report on sex and reproduction!" Thank Zeus. I highly doubt any of you would care to read _that_. **

**Jason: That's kind of nasty. Did you have to share that to all of Fanfiction?**

**Lucky: Oh, please! They've all heard about it before! I don't own PJO and all that stuff that nobody reads A/Ns because of. **

**Jason: Okay, question of the update! What song is this from: Come now,**

**Surely, we can be friends,**

**I know so much about you,**

**I love you,**

**Look at everything I've done for you.**

**If you can answer that question, you'll get a shout out from me and Lucky'll use your name in a chapter! Review!**

Jason was in love.

Oh, she was so beautiful. So warm and sweet, yet not sickeningly sweet. She was so perfect and amazing, he couldn't believe she was really his. He couldn't wait to get a taste of her. He licked his lips and braced himself.

He moaned when his lips felt her warmth.

"Can you _please _eat your cookie in silence?"  
Jason gave his soul mate one last glance before shoving the cookie in his mouth and turning to his traveling companion.

"So what's next on the list?"

Reyna scanned her map and frowned. "I've tried to book a flight _twice_. Everything's filled up until the ninth."

"Can we take a train?" Jason asked. "We've done it before. Cheaper, too."

"Money's not an issue. We can use the Mist. But the train... Not a bad idea, but a train to Flordia? Not likely."

Jason shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to get another cookie. Want anything?"  
"Uh... Yeah, grab me a Dr. Pepper. I'm gonna try the airport again. See if there's been an opening."

Compared to Chicago, Utah was pretty quiet. Actually, Utah was quieter than anywhere Jason had ever been. It was kind of nice, actually. You know, if he didn't have to worry about getting hit with a tumbleweed everytime he turned the corner. He hadn't actually _seen_ any tumbleweeds yet, but he couldn't shake the thought from his head.

The nearest convienence store was over half a mile away (not very convienent at all, if you asked Jason), so he had quite a walk ahead of him. They'd taken a taxi to the park where he'd left Reyna, but currently there wasn't a yellow car in sight, so he'd just have to deal. He didn't mind really, as long as the lady with the bake sale outside the store was still there. If not, he'd probably burst into tears in the middle of the street. Oh, gods, that lady made good cookies. Luckily, as he neared the store, he caught sight of her tattered white umbrella above the stand. Score.

"Back already, dear?" The woman chuckled.

Jason grinned. "Yep. Can I get... All of those?"

He pointed to a huge tray of chocolate chip cookies. The woman laughed.

"Can you pay for all of those? If not, we'll have a little problem, won't we?"

For a minute, the woman's voice gave Jason chills. But then he saw the cookies again, and his worries melted. He jammed a hand into his pocket and snagged a five and seven ones.

"Thirteen," He said. "Give me whatever that'll buy."

The woman reached for his money. As soon as she bent forward, a tiny, yellow cat pounced onto her shoulder. Jason jumped back in suprise. The lady cackled.

"Ah, child! Just Mickie! He's a dear, this one." She stroked the cat, then reached for the cookies, which seemed like a bit of a health hazard to Jason.

She slipped some cookies into a bag and handed it to him. "Enjoy, dearest."

The cat hissed. Then it leaped from the lady's shoulder to Jason's and curled around his neck. Jason froze. The cat sniffed.  
"No," The cat hissed. "Not this one. How strange. I thought-"

The woman yanked the cat off Jason. "Mickie! How rude of you. Give the poor boy some room. Sorry, snookums."

Jason stumbled back. "Uh, right. I- I'm gonna leave now. See ya!"

Behind him, he could hear the cat's scratchy voice again.  
"I swear, I smelled it. He was one of them. Then it just- _disappeared_."

"Oh, your nose is clogged from the cookies," The woman scoffed. "He was no half-blood. Didn't suspect a thing. He'll just think he's been..."

The voices faded off as Jason tore down the street and back to the park. Whoever that woman had been- whatever she had been- she'd been after him. Jason and Reyna needed to leave. Now.

**Ooh, drama! How many of you hate me for what I did at the begining? I know, I hate myself for it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky: I'm sorry for not updating sooner- finals, you know? I know I'm not the only one who had to deal with that, so don't snap at me. Who's read the first chapter of MoA? Who's seen the cover?**

**Jason: Why was I killing someone on the cover?  
Lucky: I think that was Percy, and I'm pretty sure that _he _was the one killing _you_. Actually, nobody was killing nobody. That makes me sad.**

**Jason: Ah...**

**Lucky: JASON! Why do you think you're here?**

**Jason: Oh, right! LuckySilver does not own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Was Jason Grace an idiot? Yes. Was Jason Grace oblivious? Totally. Was Jason Grace sure that Reyna was severely pissed? Absolutely positively.

It all started on the ride to the airport. (Yes, they had successfully booked a flight. Thanks to Reyna and her pretty face. And her shiny dagger. But mostly the face thing.) Jason had gotten back in a hurry, shaken up and in no mood to talk. That wasn't normal, so Reyna had questioned his uneasiness. He'd told her to bug off.

Mistake one.

She kind of stayed quiet while they ventured to the local library to use the computer. Jason (cough-ADHD-cough) couldn't take the silence very long, and tried to apologize and strike up a conversation. Unfortunately, some unknown force (cough-ADHD again-cough) had caused him to say the stupidest thing ever.

"Isn't it funny that pegasi are usually flying off into the sunset, and we ride them into battle and kill them?"

Reyna had given him this look like, "WTF, Jason? Are you mental?"

She hadn't really said anything, but Jason had gotten the idea that he was forgiven.

So, naturally, in the library, he teased Reyna about her terrible spelling and they'd started arguing.

Now she was sitting in the taxi, arms crossed, looking downright murderous. Jason was freaking terrified. He was afraid to say anything, because he didn't trust that Reyna wouldn't open the door and push him out.

When they were dropped off at the airport, Jason took a chance.

"Flightfortynineright?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind."

They boarded the plane wordlessly.

Two hours later, Jason found himself itching to talk to her. (Cough- Yes, ADHD, they get it)

"Reyna?"

"Mm?"

"You mad at me?"  
She sighed and tore her gaze from the window to face him. "Not, really, Jason. I'm just a little stressed. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."  
"Oh... I just thought you were mad."

"I'm not."

"I thought you were."

"Obviously, Jason, I'm not."

"I didn't say you were. I just said I thought you were."

"Okay. But I'm not mad."  
"Okay."

..."You sure you're not ma-"  
"Jason!" She growled. "_Now_ I'm mad! Shut up!"

He smirked. "Kay, Rey. Oooh, that rhymed!"

"Oh, gods..."

* * *

After seven long, long hours, the plane finally landed in Flordia.

Our two protigists were standing on a tropical beach, ready to set sail in a cheap sailboat. Jason was- understandbly- nervous to get in the water. He kept feeling like Neptune would drown them and feed their bodies to the fish.  
Fortunately, Reyna was confident and eventually convinced Jason that she'd kick Neptune's ass if he drowned them.

"Okay," Reyna said, pulling on a rope. "If I remember correctly, we need to pull this to unlock the boat from the dock and use this one to manage the sails..."

Jason tried to listen to her drone on and on (and on and on) about how to drive the boat. He just kept zoning out and staring at random things- trees, fruit, sand. It was impossible to focus.

"Ready?"

"Hm?" Jason's eyes snapped up. "Oh, yeah. Let's do this."

The water started out calm enough. For the first hour or so, the ship rode easily over the waves, smooth and comfortable. Then it got rough. The waves started crashing against the boat, the water turned a reddish-purple color. Things like giant fish with fangs and spines leaped out of the sea.

"Reyna!" He called over the deafening wind. "Where are we?"

"We got thrown off course a little!" She yelled back, dodging a flying fish-demon. "I'm not sure _exactly _where we are, but it's somewhere in the Sea of Monsters!"

"How do you know?"

Reyna grasped the mast to avoid toppling over the side of the boat. "I've been here before- just don't ask, okay? It's complicated. Have your sword ready! We're headed into the most dangerous part right now!"

Jason flipped his coin and drew his lance right as the boat sailed into a fifty-foot high cave. The narrow strips of stone along the edges were lined with bones and smashed clam shells, monster dust, ect. The carcass of a young woman floated in the nasty green water. Jason gagged.

"What's that smell?" He choked.

"Don't know. Probably something dead." He couldn't see Reyna through the darkness, and the fact that she answered was reassuring.

"Come close to me," She called. "We'll be safer that way."

He followed her voice, nearly falling out of the boat several times. He felt her near him. He knew that she did too, because her hand slipped into his, the other probably holding tightly to the mast.  
"This is the Sea of Monsters." Jason muttered. "We've seen a bunch of little ones, sure, but where are all the real monsters?"

A huge crash pushed them to the ground. The smell of rotten eggs grew stronger as the crashing and sloshing grew louder.

"I think," Reyna squeaked. "That you just jinxed us."

* * *

**Oooh... ACTION! Review... Does anybody play Gamestar Mechanic?**

**~Lucky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky: Guess what? I'm on Twitter now!**

**Jason: Yes, because people want to deal with you on more than one website.**

**Lucky: You're just jealous because you can't us the Internet. **

**Jason: Um... Not really, actually. So, we want to know more about our followers!**

**Lucky: Our followers? Jason, I don't know what you're on, but these are MY followers. You haven't written shiz. **

**Jason: Whatever. Anyway, what's your favorite song? Tell us! We want to know!**

**Lucky: Also, has anybody seen Madea's Big Happy Family? That movie is freaking amazing. I watched it for the fourth time last night. What's yuor favorite part? I gotta say, mine is, "1-800, Choke-dat-ho." Just me, though.**

Jason whipped out his sword, which he immediately realized was useless because he didn't know where the monster was. Crashing came from all sides of the ship. The roars echoed off the walls from all directions. Placing his attacker was impossible.

"To your right!"

A split second after the warning, something crashed down on top of him. After a lot of swinging and cursing, he realized that Reyna had pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks," he breathed.

She pulled him up. Aside from the wild waves, the cave had turned still and silent. Jason studied the three feet of vision that he had. It was empty.

"There's no way..." Reyna stepped forward cautiously.

Jason felt the urge to pull her back, but resisted. Reyna could take care of herself, and he had to respect that. No matter how much it scared him.

"Can you summon lighting in here?" she asked.

"No," he said. "The rock's in my way. Too tough."

Reyna cussed. "I can't see anything. Help me find the ropes."

He felt his way around the boat. Nothing he felt really struck him as 'ropey'.

"Find it, Rey?"

"No. They should be in the middle... but they're not."

Jason tensed. "What do you mean "they're not?"

She didn't answer.

"Reyna?"

"They're gone."

The ropes couldn't be gone. Things didn't just _disappear. _

"They're here," Jason promised. "Probably rolled around a little."  
"They were tied to the mast."

"They must have come untied."  
"Then we're going to tip over any minute now."

He froze. "No."

Even as he said it, he could feel the floor sinking, the walls collapsing. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't going to die. Not like this.

"Jump," Reyna suggested. "I can hardly see, but there's a stone drift right there. If we jump onto that, we can walk out of here. I can see the end of the tunnel."

Jason squinted. He _could _make out the drift that Reyna was talking about, but it was too far. They'd never make it if they jumped. In here, Jason couldn't manipulate the winds. They were on their own, completely beyond the help of his father. For the love of Venus, he couldn't even strike some lightning down for light. In short, they were screwed.

"You jump," he suggested. "I'm heavier than you- I'd never make it. _You_ can."

Reyna was silent for a moment. "You're an idiot if you think I'm leaving you here. Come on; we'll jump together."

She stepped closer and tugged on his hand.

"If we don't make the jump, we can swim," she promted. "It wouldn't be that far."

The aspect of swimming terriffied Jason even more than dying slowly in this boat. There was no way in the Underworld he was getting anywhere _near _the water.

Reyna,

his logical side stopped working and his heroic side took over. _You can't leave her here to die. Get her out._

"Reyna," Jason said, somewhat suprised at the strength of his voice. "If we get to the drift, can we make it back to the mainland?"

"Well, probably, but-"

"Okay," he grabbed her hand again. "Let's jump."

The pair positioned themselves on the side of the rapidly sinking boat and preparared to leap across the monster-infested water.  
"One," Jason muttered. "Two... Three!"

Reyna leaped forward, yelping in alarm when she realized that Jason hadn't jumped with her. She tumbled onto the rocks.

"What in the name of Jupiter are you doing?" she demanded. "Jump, you idiot!"

Jason _had _planned on jumping. He really had. He'd just... chickened out when he remembered that there was nothing but water, monsters, and more water underneath him.

"I-I can't!"

"Why?" Reyna stepped forward, then stepped back, as if arguing with herself. "Jason, just jump! It's not that bad!"

The boat was sinking fast, and so was Jason's courage. He had to jump. Soon. He could already see the serpent tails squirming in the water, waiting for him to slip in. They knew they'd be getting their meal soon.

"Jason!"

Reyna... Think about Reyna.

He hadn't realized he'd jumped until he felt the cold, wet ground underneath him and Reyna's arms locking around him.

"You idiot," she muttered. "I thought you were dead."

"Thanks," he snorted. "I appreciatte it."

Reyna pulled him up and nodded to the right. "I'd say we have two, maybe three, hours before Apollo ditches us. It's a long walk out of here- and slippery. Let's get out of here."  
Jason wasn't too excited about being two feet from a cold, wet death, but decided it was better than a cold, wet, dark death.

Even the gleam of an Imperial Gold sword didn't seem to lighten the cavern as they skirted along the edges of the drift.

**You. Yeah, you. YES, YOU. Who the heck do you think I'm talking- Nevermind. Just review. I'm sorry, that was mean. PLEASE review. Thanks! Oh, and be sure to follow me on Twitter!**

**~Lucky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what, guys? I happen to be alive! I know, it's news to me too.**

**The last time I disappeared for a ridiculously long amount of time, it was due to bad news. I'm more than thrilled to tell you that this time, it was due to good news. Like, seriously good news. Like I-hugged-my-brother-and-screamed-in-joy-when-I-found-out type good. Yeah. It was _that_ good.**

**So _what_ was this news that resulted in me embracing my brother? I don't know if I already told you, but a few months ago, I gave my cousin a copy of the novel I'd been writing and apparently, he sent it into a publishing company and- get this- they replied and told me I had potential and that they'd be interested in publishing the work.**

**So I snatched up my laptop and worked nine hours a day on re-writing the manuscript and trying to make it perfect. Now, it's back on its way to the publishing company.**

**And if it does happen to become a published work, as soon as I get word, I'll let you, my loyal followers, have a peek at it. But for now, you'll all have to settle with the next chapters of Home is Where the Chaos is and Jeyna: Behind the Scenes.**

**Speaking of which, the next chapters are in progress. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but, as I said above, I've been seriously busy with writing other things. Not that you guys aren't important to me, of course.**

**Anyway, I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys in the reviews of chapters to come. And possibly a book signing. You never know.**

**Love you guys, and thanks for your patience!**

**~Lucky**


End file.
